


Who You Calling a Sidekick?

by drap3tomania



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drap3tomania/pseuds/drap3tomania
Summary: In which Jason Todd gets his revenge.frikin ported
Kudos: 3





	Who You Calling a Sidekick?

Jason prowled the streets of Gotham. He felt frickin invincible, ready for anything. Nothing could stop him. As he did a routine patrol, he came across a drug dealer. 

"Well, well, well. Look what the bird found." he cooed to himself, excited.

It had been a slow night without much action. However, the fight with the mugger was over too quick, as Jason found himself longing for more. It had taken him all of ten minutes to beat him to a pulp, and leave him unconscious and bleeding in the street. 

"Not fun. Not fun at all," he grumbled to himself, annoyed. 

Bored and looking for action, he was off and running, having spotted movement. "Maybe I'll get lucky." he murmured, gaining high ground.

He was lucky. There was no one he wanted to meet more. 

It was the Joker. 

He pulled his jacket close, pulling a gun out of his pocket. He would get his revenge on the twisted wild card. 

1 shot to end him.

Countless to make him suffer. 

He smiled into his mask, taking aim. 

He fired. 

The aim was perfect. The bullet penetrated the back of the Joker's knee and he went down hissing in pain and looking around. 

Jason loved every second of it. He jumped down, making sure to land right infront of Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime looked up, hatred in his eyes. Jason took off his helmet, letting it roll off into a corner. 

He was going to enjoy this.

Joker's eyes widened when he saw Jason's face. The white streak in his hair glinted in the moonlight, making him appear scarrier. Jason leveled his gun and fired three times in quick succession.

The Joker's screams of pain were music to his ears. Jason watched as he lay with a bullet through each of his limbs.

"I don't know why the heck Batman was going to let you live, but I will end you. Right here, right now," he growled. 

"Funny you say that. I have minions with crowbars surrounding this alley as we speak." the crazed man cackled. His voice held no hint he was in pain, only amusement. 

"Then I'll kill them and kill you!" Jason yelled, his voice shaking slightly.

'Hold yourself together Todd. He won't kill you again.' a voice in his head murmured.

The Joker paled. His bluff was called. This was not a fight he would win. He had two weapons. His tongue and his insanity. 

"Does the Bats know you're out here? Did the little sidekick have to ask for Daddy's permission?" he cackled. 

"Who you calling a sidekick?" Jason growled. "I don't work for him anymore. The Robin mantle is held by no one right now." 

Joker smirked. "Sounds like a sidekick to me." 

He opened his mouth to utter more words but was shut up by a swift kick to his ribs. There was an audible crack, and he gasped. 

Jason looked amused. "You don't get the right to speak Pathetic Scum." 

He kicked the Joker again, stepping on his face. "You took everything from me! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE AIR YOU'RE BREATHING! I LOST EVERY FREAKING THING."

He hoisted the Joker up by his collar, punching him repeatably in the face. "YOU DON'T GET TO BREATH. Any punishment is to kind. EVEN DEATH IS TO NICE!" 

The Joker was bleeding heavily and collapsed when Jason dropped him roughly to the floor. Still, he managed a laugh. 

"You pathetic... Sidekick... ranting like... a little boy..." he wheezed, clutching at his ribs. 

He pulled himself to his feet. An incredible feat, judging from the fact that Jason had shot him in both legs. 

"I am the Joker. I have survived the worst. Do you think some words and some bullets can stop me? Wrong. I am the strongest foe Batman has faced. You flatter yourself. Pathetic Sidekick. You ruined the fun, and destroyed the party." 

Jason saw red. He charged at the Joker, punching him into the wall. He hit him over and over, losing count of the blows he was dealing with. 

A punch for each crowbar hit.

"What hurts more? Front hand or backhand? A or B?" he asked, mocking the Joker. Those words had haunted him for years.

Gosh, he hoped they weren't on his gravestone. 

His knuckles were bleeding. The Joker was near unconscious. 

"I win either way." the Joker managed. "Death isn't my fear. It's yours. I welcome it."

Jason stopped. Both ways out would benefit the clown. He had to stop.

He forced himself to pause. It was something to consider. He got up and off the Joker, looking down at the battered and bruised body beneath him. 

"That's why he never killed you. You sick jerk. I have news for you. I'm not him." Jason raised his gun and took aim. 

The bullet hit the Joker in the leg.

"Adios," Jason smirked. 

"Adios Sidekick."

Jason kicked his leg, coaxing a scream from the Joker's lips.

"Who you calling a sidekick?"

"Not you..." the Joker wheezed as Jason walked away, leaving the Clown Prince of Crime bleeding behind him.


End file.
